


Ignite the Light

by yourlocalcryptic



Series: Ignite the Light [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Other, Relationship Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalcryptic/pseuds/yourlocalcryptic
Summary: A story about Rory (Warlock) and Hadaly (Hunter) that focuses on their relationships with very important people, Cayde-6 and Asher Mir.The story includes but is not limited to:Plot heavy chaptersTime skips and flashbacksIntermissions chaptersFan art updatesPossible triggering contentsEach chapter will be properly labeled if an intermission chapter or not and may be specific for a set few characters.Updates at least once a month. I have  multiple chapters ready so if I have to go on a hiatus for whatever reason, it will still update!





	1. Chapter 1 ; The Assistant (Flashback)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a flashback that focuses primarily on the start of Rory and Asher Mir's relationship.  
> All Ghost texts are italicized.

A Warlock and a Hunter. One surging with the unstable energy of Arc between her fingers and another a heart of fury and flames. When both worked together, nothing stopped them in their tracks as their foes were vanquished with one fell swoop of a fiery electrocution in their paths. For a time, the two stuck together until recent reports had the duo split into their respective planetary liaisons or Vanguard. Each had gone their own separate ways with no time to communicate until their duties were done, such as the life of a Guardian. Weeks had passed since either received a message until a soft ping was heard from the Warlock's Ghost, Honeysuckle who eagerly zoomed out to meet his Guardian.

_"Rory! You'll never believe who just sent you a message! A picture, too!"_  His shell spun in excitement as guessing games were a fun pastime for the two. She sat up from her desk, exhausted from late nights of rereading and revising any works from Ikora Rey and Asher Mir. Somehow, she got stuck with being the middle man to help simplify her higher ups work to a more common tongue for others to understand. "Is it my ex?" She laughed as the Ghost gave a negative tone to her response. "Okay... Oh, is it Banshee? I haven't heard from him in a while." Another boop.  _"One more guess!"_  He giggled and nestled underneath her neck to keep her head from laying back down to rest. "Haha ok. Ok. Hmm... I give up. I'm too tired to think." He projected the image onto the various maps and notes pinned to the wall in front of them and displayed her Hunter, Hadaly and Cayde-6. "Oh, wow! That wasn't a guess at all actually... Ohh, she is awfully close to... No way. Honey, message her the image side eye number three, please." With that, she stood up and stretched and headed over to the small kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee with a much needed break.

_"Okay! Please eat by the way, coffee can't sustain you forever you know..."_  he zipped by and plopped down on her high bun that was coming undone but still held its weight just enough to keep the Ghost comfortable. "I know. I know... I'll order some pizza in a bit. I want to wake up first." She looked up at the crimson shell with a smile and gently rubbed a finger to the side of it, chuckling with the response of happy chatter from her companion.  _"Oh! She responded! It's a text this time. She's says she's free for a few days and wants to catch up! Lots of stuff to update you on, especially about her and Cayde. They are dating now, what!!"_  Rory nearly spat her coffee out and lightly screamed that soon came with a laugh. "What! No way! She's had a thing for him for so long! I'm glad though! He better not hurt her, he has to know how deadly we are on the field and I will not hesitate." She cleaned up the bit of coffee from the counter top and took another sip, sighing after heavily into the heat. "Okay... Now I can function."

Honey looked down at his Guardian with a hum and asked,  _"Are you okay? Don't lie, we are very emotionally connected, more so than most Ghosts and Guardians."_  Rory looked down into the dark roasted blend in the thick mug before looking up at him, "I am. I am happy for her, but a little jealous. She's going out with Cayde and I can't even manage to look at Asher in the eyes without a helmet. I have no idea why I'm so nervous around him... I mean I like him, obviously. But, does he even like me? This is the most we've ever talked and it's only because I'm one of the few people who tolerate him and his messy work habits."

Honey floated down by her face and leaned against her cheek, the closest he can give for a hug or kiss.  _"I think you should go without your helmet one day."_  Rory shook her head and held onto the mug with both hands as she leaned against the counter top. "Nooooooo, no no. I wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes and he would ask what's wrong or make a snide remark of it. Maybe one day, not now... Send Haddie an invite to come over, casual wear. It's pizza and gossip time. Oh and she can bring Cayde over too. Ask if he likes coffee or tea. Hell or a beer."

With the invitation being send out and a confirmation for the two to come over, Rory began the quick and slight clean up of her apartment. Large place. Two bedroom, open concept kitchen and living room that had a little corner dedicated to her work and studies closest to her room. Nightfall crept in from the mountains to the East with a subtly glow from the City. Wooden floors bordered carpeted rooms and a tile kitchen that had everything in place except for a few dishes in the sink. She freshened up and fixed her hair to let it fall into a loose braid, a sweater that was a bit loose but enough to fit into a public setting and be without judgement on her outfit choice. Socks for the cold tile and leggings, purple that worked well with the light grey sweater. Usually she would be without make up or jewelry, but since Cayde was tagging along she knew it would still be inappropriate to look a little  _too_  casual in front of him. Her neck had been adorned with necklace that hung low with a rock that she collected from Venus and silver studded earrings that were usually in a pair of fours, were now each on their own ear.

About an hour passed and the food luckily came before the company as she set everything down on the table in the living room. It is centered to have enough space for her makeshift office and some entertainment on the other side. A familiar knock on the door prompted Honey to press a button with one of its attachments to let the door open.  _"Hiiiii!"_  He hurried up to Hadaly's Ghost who eagerly returned the beeps and chirps who both looked over at Cayde to let his own Ghost, Sundance out to be with them. The two walked in to see Rory helping herself to fresh pizza and soda, waving with her free hand. "Hey guys. Oh! please, keep your shoes at the door. I just vacuumed." Cayde looked around in the unfamiliar territory with a whistle," You are, by far, the third cleanest Warlock I've ever met." He commented as he sat down and grabbed a slice. Hadaly eagerly walked over to Rory and gave her a hug on the side, both nearly squealing at their joy in seeing each other.

"Girl it's been too long! I'm so sorry I haven't checked in on you, but I've been so damn busy!" The Hunter commented as she reached over Rory and grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down by Cayde. "Hey, no worries! I know you've been busy. So have I. They've got me working double time on this manuscript because they need it by the end of the month. You know how many different is words there are for yes?  **Too many.**  Asher needs to pick one and stick with it." Rory laughed and drank some soda to wash the pizza down, cleaning her mouth with a well used napkin before looking at at the Vanguard. "This is weird. Is this weird? It's weird." Cayde nodded in agreement but only shrugged it off. "Eh, I've been meaning to hit you up aside from just missions. Even though it's been a few months after the war, it's been hellish for everyone."

"So, how is work with tall, old, and blue?" Hadaly teased as she leaned in on one elbow and took a sip of a much needed booze. Cayde stopped chewing the cheesey pizza and looked at his girlfriend and soon over to Rory who was about as red as a newborn. "YOU LIKE? HIM? Hadaly you were right, this IS going to be a juicy evening. I love gossip, spill." Cayde mimicked her stance as the two leaned in with both elbows on the table and big, shit eating grins to hear the whole thing. Rory narrowed her eyes and tried to hide a smile before covering her mouth and laughed. "You two are like little kids, I swear! Okay. Fine just stop looking at me like that! Goodness, no wonder you two are dating. Okay so yes, I do have... A crush on Asher. Just a little! A teeny one!" "Have you told him?" "Has he told you?" "Anything that gave it off?" "Y'ALL FUCKED YET?" Rory and Hadaly screamed and hit Cayde's arms, each their own before they all laughed at the questions. "No. No! None of that! Truth be told, I... I haven't even looked at him without my helmet. He probably has no idea how I look like..." Hadaly stood up and slammed her hands on the table, "WHAT!? WHY NOT! GIRL. YOU HAVE TO! You're pretty, he will notice!" "Yeah! That or, ya know, he might just be a stick in the mud and not say anything." Haddie shrugged, "Well yeah, that too... Okay, so you haven't done anything at all to show you like him yet, right?" Rory nodded, embarrassed to mention it.

"Okay, well... How about this; go without your helmet on. Hair all nice and did, make up all pretty. And wear a very dark and subtle robe. Let him see your face and only your face. Maybe- OH GIRL, PUT IN THAT PRETTY RED LIPSTICK YOU HAVE. PLEASE, he will stare! He would be like "Oh Rory, you make my quantum physics spiral out of control!" Hadaly then made a kissing face towards Rory which prompted a laugh from her and Cayde. "Maybe the red, try a subtle pink. I think seeing your face and focusing on your mouth might be too much for him. You could always hang out more and do work there instead of here?" Cayde offered in advice and took another bite out of his food.

"I could but, he does tend to get a little annoyed when he feels like he's being watched when he works..." Rory fiddled with the sleeves of her sweater for a moment. "I-I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't. What if he already has someone? Plus, he is so busy and worried about his illness he wouldn't take a break unless he was about to pass out. It's a bad idea." Hadaly sat down and hummed, "Cadie, could you do something? Ask Ikora to tell Asher Rory needs to stay for a while on Io because traveling takes too much time." Cayde scratched the back of his head and hummed, "Well- maybe. She is going to ask why and probably give you a lecture on trying to date him. That or she might even take you two and push you both in a closet until you both come out holding hands. I'll see what I can do. Hell, let me do it now! We can all go! We'll bring him pizza. Everyone likes pizza, right? The old coot has to like coffee too." Cayde stood up and closed the unfinished box of food and went to the kitchen to scrounge up some drink.

"I'm surprised you're so eager to help me out... On this, Cayde." Cayde looked over from the opened fridge filled with drinks and potentially experiments as most Warlocks have in their homes. "Remember how I said I owed you one for saving my butt on Nessus? Here's your one." Rory stared at him for a moment before standing up. "Fine, deal. But please don't embarrass him. He's going to ask me a million questions when you're both gone and I would rather not get interrogated by him. I like him and I don't want to be scared of him."

"Don't worry, we'll help you out through comms if we have to! You deserve a good relationship after your last one." Hadaly glanced over a t Cayde, "So what did Ikora say, hun?" Cayde gathered some drinks and put them in a bag before his Ghost gathered them into her storage space. "She says we are crazy and she is not going to be there to clean up the mess. And she asks if Rory is okay because ain't no one liked Asher enough since Eris. But she's gonna agree since she's bored with paperwork. Watch out Ro, she might use your eyes to watch like a TV show." Rory covered her eyes quickly and shook her head. "Ikora, please do not do that. If you have advice, I would be glad to hear it in person or via Ghost thank you." Hadaly went into the Warlock's closet and pulled out some earth and night toned robes. "These would do! Gotta make your face POPS so he can only focus on that and kiss you!" Rory looked up and rolled her eyes playfully. "You two are going to be the death of me, I swear." A knock on the door was heard. Quiet and certain, but only loud enough for them to hear. "Who-?" Cayde looked through to peek hole to see Ikora stare at the eye hole and waved. "Oh my goodness, she's here." Cayde opened the door and let her in and she quickly walked through and closed the door behind her.

"I was able to get passed Zavala. He is looking for you by the way, Cayde. Might want to change and head back out." Ikora walked over to Rory to help choose the right robes for her student. "What? Oh come on, it's my day off! He'll have to tear the City down to find me before I go back. Nope." Ikora merely heard his complaints, reasonable ones this time, and focused back to her Warlock. "A bit of color, nothing drastic. He likes long hair but he is a scientist, so do keep it up. Hmm..." She studied the rounder details of the short woman's face and added, "A soft pink and eyeliner would do wonders. He is a simple man in aesthetics. The only thing simple about him, really. Now if you three are done, Asher is waiting for you, Rory. He even seemed a little content with the company." Ikora smiled and handed her the robes she suggested before putting the rest on a chair by her, leaving with just that.

"Oh... Oh boy, what did you say? Cayde, what did she tell him?" Cayde shrugged as she only waved to them good bye before heading off to her station again. "Okay, let's get dressed... Uhm, wait Cayde, are you really coming?" Cayde nodded and in the time the girls were playing dress up he had dressed and was now just adjusting his hood. "Yup. I haven't been to Io in a while so seeing if any of my old caches are out there will be fun. Plus I get to put some more out there and fight alongside with my girl." He winked at Hadaly who winked back. "Gonna have to pass on that offer for a minute though, I wanna help her out as much as I can before we rustle up some Taken." "I'll be in orbit waiting. Join up with me when y'all are ready!" Cayde nodded and disappeared into his ship.

The two changed and carefully adjusted all they needed to for Rory to attempt to share her feelings to Asher.


	2. Chapter 2 ; The Voidwalkers (Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory finally tells Asher how she feels, but not in the way she wanted.

"Okay, _please_ tell me how this works because last time I dated it started off as just hanging out and eventually we just kissed and shagged the same night. I don't think that's going to happen again this time." Rory asked and fiddled with the belt of her robes, constantly checking for any imperfections. "Nah, not with him... Okay, so you've liked him for a few weeks now, huh? Okay, I say tell him. We'll bring him food, leave you two alone, chit chat for a bit, maybe ask him to sit by you and work or sit by him and see what goes on from there." Cayde threw ideas out there as he looked over the close by sectors for any unmarked areas for him to plunder. "Okay, sounds good. Yeah, sitting next to him. Oh boy. I'm nervous as hell. I thought talking to Zavala was scary, but this? Much worse."

"Ahhh, Zavala ain't bad to talk to. Wait, he makes you nervous too? Do Awoken do that to you?" Cayde asked as he looked up from the map and to the screen to see a still image of his Warlock company. Rory chuckled and sighed out, "No, not all. The Cryptharch does make me a little uneasy, though." They all mumbled and agreed in unison at their shared feelings towards him. "We're here, look alive everyone!" Hadaly said as they were just in view of the moon. "Oh boy, maybe I shouldn't tell him. What if he's in a bad mood?" "Rory. Ro. When is he EVER in a good mood?" Hadaly questioned. "... When someone understands him or brings him interesting stuff. It's really cute."

"Asher and cute in the same sentence was something not I was expecting!" Cayde teased as they all landed by one another, not a single one wearing a helmet.  
"HEY, SHUSH! He's right frickin' there! Jeez Cayde, I don't want to let him learn like _that_." Rory tried to cover his mouth only to have him look away and keep her hands out of his face. He was very lucky he was taller than her. Hadaly held up the food and drinks as a sign to press on. "Come on, the food is gonna get cold and the drinks are gonna get warm and no one wants that. You'll do fine, I promise. Well actually. No promises, but you'll be okay!" Cayde and Hadaly led the way as Rory nervously sighed out and did a last minute robe patting as she followed the duo.

"Someone sent us on a lunch run and suggested we should swing on by! Hope you like pepperoni and beer." Cayde peaked around what the scribe was working on, much to the Awoken's annoyance and huffed out. "I am  not hungry at the moment but please, gorge yourselves while I work tirelessly on  my research." Asher stared at the food for a moment and then his attention was caught by Rory with her usual subtle wave of her left hand. "Ah, Warlock, you're here to keep me company from what I've been told. It has been a rather uneventful day and while I would tell you to stay home, there is work to be done." The Hunters set up a place for them to finish their lunch, Rory too nervous to finish her meal and let the other two eat the rest. "Okaay, bye Ro! We're gonna go do some stupid shit. Have fun!" Hadaly waved as her and Cayde held hands and walked off, kissing each other for a moment as they walked hand in hand, shoulders touching to one another and giggling can be heard from the Huntress.

Asher rolled his eyes at the PDA and scoffed. "Hunters. Always with their tomfoolery and affectionate ways. Hmph. Well then, let's get to work." Rory sat on the ground close by, back on the giant bone structure that hid them away from everyone else and the sun. In reality, Hadaly and Cayde were above the two on the very bone structure that hid them away from everyone and out of earshot from the two Warlocks. "Okay girl you got this. Ask him about his day. Gotta start casual." Rory continued with her work and phrased the question how she knew it would get him to talk for more than a second. "Asher, have you found anything interesting as of late? I'm sure someone has brought you something, no?" He looked up from his work for a moment, "Hmm? Oh, yes. I was brought a radiolarian pod. Intact this time! Finally. However, there is some sort of residue from Taken... I have not seen it react like this before." His gaze was at the pictures of the specimen before he looked over at her. Who looked all too eager to see the item in question for herself. Noticing her curiosity he stepped aside for her to see the picture. "Take a look. Perhaps I am not seeing things correctly."

She stood up and lightly stepped over and stood between him and the screen in front of him. She was easily just at his shoulders if she stood up straight but she was curious at the picture and looked closer at it. Most people would pass up his offer and only talk to him when they needed something, but for her it was an invitation. "Look, here. See?" He pointed with his unaffected hand that came from behind her and leaned in closer too, unbeknownst to him that her heart was racing a million miles a second now at how close the two were. "The black specs, there. They float and move as if free but are still contained together within the mind fluid. Ugh." Asher rubbed his eyes, sounding tired at the end of his statement. "Hmm, maybe. Is it still there? We can, go look in person instead of relying on pictures. It's a little hard to tell. Besides, you sound like you need more than just coffee to wake you up." Rory chuckled in which he only looked at her for a moment, studying her face. She quickly looked away as their eyes met for a moment, hoping he would not catch her cheeks going red. "Or I can go and look for you. Sorry, you're probably really busy."

Hadaly sighed out in disappointment at Asher's reaction. "Aww, poor Ro. She's trying but I mean, it kind of? Looked like he was checking her out? It's... Asher is weird." Hadaly looked over at Cayde who was busy watching those two like some sort of soap opera. "Hey Warlock, try something else if he doesn't go with you. Ya almost got him." Before she was able to say she would leave for a moment, Asher agreed and closed the screen. "It would be best to go and inspect it myself, as you recommend. A bit of a scenery change would do me good, I suppose." Asher led the way as the two made their way to the location only to be followed closely by the Hunters. The Warlocks exchanged idle conversation from time to time, stopped at anything interesting, and even shared a few laughs together through unusual humor. "Oh wow, I haven't been here before. I'm usually on the surface I- oh! What! What is this?" Rory blinked to a destination high up on a Vex tower that Asher only walked up to and looked up. "I would join you but-" before he could finished she teleported back down with her hands held close to her chest. "What is this?" She held her hands out and in it a cube floated above her hand and smaller cubes that spun around it seemed to find a liking to its new location. "He is so cute, please tell me it's not dangerous! I love him." Rory looked down at it with the biggest smile he had seen in some time as she giggled at the rotating gears of the newfound object.

Such enjoyment for discovery and genuine interest was refreshing to see. Her smile was contagious as he unknowingly returned it. "The name is rather obnoxiously long, but it is also known simply as a vex cube." Asher was offered to hold the mysterious entity before declining the offer. "No. Last time I touched anything Vex related I woke up two days later without my shoes in a cave. I would rather not have a repeat of that or something far worse..." "How-" "Do not ask. I have no idea why specifically my shoes were confiscated from me but they were. Come, we still have a ways to go."

Rory caught up with him and still carried the item in question. "Hmm, what do you think of the name Juan?" Every now and again her accent from a past life would come through as she spoke. "It is very cute and it fits him, I think." Rory looked up at Asher who seemed to ignore her question. A little hurt at his silence she pressed on ahead. "I'll go see if the area is clear." Blinking faster than he could keep up, she had a few moments to herself and the Hunters.

"Guys, now what? He just straight up ignored me... Guys?.... Hello?" She looked around only to see Asher and the two Hunters grabbed by their shoulders. "Ah!" Her momentary fear was silenced as she teleported out of surprise and up above some rafters. "Rory, come here. Now." Asher demanded as he looked at the two Hunters he caught. "What are you doing? If this is some sort of joke, I do not have time for it! Waste someone else's time, but do not waste mine!" He shoved the two forward as they fixed their cloaks with a huff. "Hey, I wouldn't be here if I didn't-" "Cayde. You always have an excuse to leave." Asher cuts him off and looked over at Hadaly. "You two are two leave. Now. We have work to do and not much time to do it!" "Asher, wait. Look, it's not... We aren't playing around. We were just... Go talk to Rory. But be, nice. Or else." He could tell that the woman was being serious about him being nice and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just go." Looking back up again at Rory's hiding place, he teleported to her side, standing by her while she sat down at the edge fiddling with Juan.

The two went away, far from their location but still lingered close enough for Hadaly to come in to the rescue of Rory got an earful from Mir. "... So. Care to tell me what is going on?" He walked over to her side and kept in mind the threat he heard moments ago. "... I'm sorry. I wasted your time. I didn't want to but..." she could only look to her left, right at his feet before looking back to her newfound pet. Sighing out, the older Warlock sat down by her and let his legs hang off the edge as hers did. " _They_ were wasting my time. You are not... Do not think I do not know something is going on! Food, let alone CAYDE coming here? Not to mention your helmet is off, you never have it off and do not think for an instant I have not noticed your make up. What are you planning? Tell me... Please?" The word he rarely used of course caught her attention as she looked at his arm for a moment before following it up to his neck, looking away again. "I have been wanting to tell you something for a while now, but I've just been too nervous to say it."

"Well, you have my undivided attention. Speak what is on your mind." He noticed her avoid eye contact with him but kept his on hers, watching for anything. Her lips opened for a moment, closing against tightly together as she thought of a way to say it. "Okay. Okay, alright. I'll just say it. If you don't see eye to eye with me on this, just, please think nothing of it." She sighed out and finally worked the courage to look him in the eyes. It really was a bit alarming. Usually he was busy working to look up or would only see helmets in place of eyes. He almost wanted to look away too, but held his ground. He could feel his face soften from his usual uncaring expression as she looked at him. "I like you. A lot. Not tolerate you, but like you." Her cheeks were visibly red even in the blue ambient lighting that was being given off from the vex machinery.

He could feel his own cheeks burn for a moment before he cleaned his throat and looked away. "I, uh." for the first time in what felt like forever, he unsure what to say. The two sat in silence for a moment before he could feel the shifting of her weight to get up only to be stopped with his Vex arm on her wrist. He tries his best to avoid ever touching anyone with it, but in the position he was in would have been difficult to turn without it straining him to use his other hand. "Let us... Sit here for a moment longer. The quiet is nice, a way from everyone." Rory sat back down and finally let the creature go, but it seemed willingly stay by her side. The two sat in silence as requested which was unusual as Rory would almost always find a way to strike up a conversation with him. She was distant now, eyes fixated on the machine in front of her that emitted a strange signal to the cosmos. She seemed to understand the silent signal but knew she had many things going on in her mind, as did he.

"I'm sorry." She finally breathed out, the emotional stress taking a toll on her now as he never responded to her aside from asking to stay. Asher stared at her again and noticed that she had moved further away from him. Finally to what seemed like hours, he decided it was time to face the truth. He moved closer to her, his altered arm resting behind her and part of his chest supporting her back as he moved close. Once situated behind her, she finally leaned back carefully and moved her left hand onto his knee. This was the confirmation she needed as she felt a wave of relief rush over her along with being nervous as ever as she could feel his hand gently rest on top of hers.

"We should, get going soon... I don't want you to fall behind in your work." Rory commented, wanting to stay there but knew he was pressed for time. He shook his head and only leaned closer to her. "No, it's... It's fine. I will get Cayde and your friend to inspect it for me instead. Maybe even bringing it back to me for further analysis." She nodded and turned her hand around so their palms could touch. His hands were cold while hers were warm, a comforting feeling against his skin in the bitter breeze of Io. "Asher," Rory looked up at him now the fear of eye contact was out of her system. She knew he had brilliant blue eyes but could never look at them long enough to really see how bright they are.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her, a tiredness settling in. "Yes?" She looked at him for a moment more before partially hiding her face on his chest with a smile. "I'm glad I told you." Asher let her settle with a sigh. "Agreed. I would have never done it. Rejection is an unfortunate luck that I have with others." He cleared his throat as he admitted to his emotions. "Let us continue our conversation elsewhere in privacy, hmm?" "Yeah, that would be a good idea. I would rather not have a Vex sneak up on us while we were busy enjoying each other's company." The two set off to find a more quiet place to continue their newfound silence.


	3. Chapter 3 ; Elimination (Flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter.
> 
> This is a few months after the attack from the Red Legion, almost a year. Hawthorne contacts Rory about new information about her clan, but it does not bring good news.

"Hey Hadaly, have you heard back from Hawthorne yet? She was supposed to meet us here a while ago and I'm starting to worry..." Rory kept her position by the base of the tall abandoned tower that was once a safe haven for the sick. Now, it is a safe haven from cross fire between invaders. She looked around to keep an eye out for either bird or woman in their location. "Hmmm, nope. No where to be seen. Are you sure it was here? This is a weird place for us to meet up at." The Hunter was high above the opening of the building as she kept a bird's eye view for the clan organizer and any incoming hostiles. "Her comms are off to, did you notice that? I wonder if this is a secret meet up. Oh fuck, are we in trouble?" Hadaly put her rifle away as she hopped down from slabs of concrete to heavy metal pipes to make a safe landing as best she could.

"Yeah, I noticed that too... Maybe where we're at has interference? I'm going to try to contact someone near by." Rory's Ghost sent out a local broadcast to Guardian channels, waiting for a response. Nothing. "Something isn't right here. Call it a Hunters hunch if you will, but I don't like this _one bit_." The Hunter landed by the Warlock with a light thud, keeping her legs bent for a moment before standing up as she stepped forward to look over the cliff side. "Hawthorne isn't a Guardian and this isn't a safe area. I know she's been out here for forever but, uh... Even _we_ can die if we fall and slip. Those are some nasty looking rocks down there." She sat down by the ledge and kept a look down for any sort of mangled body. "Yeah but she's one tough woman. She outlived some of our own. Got to give her credit where it's due." Rory was given a shrug as a response and left to think on her own while Hadaly kept focus below. Taking the cue, she decided to take her own path and retrace their steps in hope to find Hawthorne on the way down.  

:Hey, can you still hear me?:

:Loud and clear. So I guess comms do work.:

:Yup. Okay, I'm officially worried now. Mind taking the low road this time? I am still trying to get used to blinking again. Being out of touch with the Light for so long has me in a funk.:

:No problem. Let's just agree to meet back here in twenty minutes. This is taking too long, even for her.:

:Seriously, I have to go back to work. Tell me why I am the only person who is stuck working with Asher and Ikora? I know they have other people to help them.:

:Man, same here! A lot of Cayde's scouts are still missing or haven't gotten their Light to connect with then again. So it's been me and a handful of us. I got a huge section of Venus to cover, by myself, and I just wanna die.:

:Ugh, that sounds awful. I'm good with paperwork, thanks. Even if it means having to look through a dictionary half the time. I want to know why we use big words, like, do I use big words?:

:We who? you Warlocks? Dunno, you guys just like to sound smart and not really. Sometimes you do but, you're pretty chill.:

:Oh thank the stars.:

 

Rory stopped talking as she heard a twig snap in the distance. Her hand canon was held up and ready to fire, trigger finger ready for any sort of action she might encounter. "Hold your fire there!" A hand came out from the thick foliage in front of her, followed by another. Soon a body came out covered in dirt in mud, but a familiar face was seen. "Hawthorne! What happened? You look like you been wrestling in the mud!" Rory quickly walked over and helped her out if the hiding spot and removed anything stuck to her poncho. "Ahh, yeah, that's what happens when you run into a Fallen camp. I had no idea they moved in this area. That's not good. A few of my friends are out here and might not even know about their new neighbors." The woman sighed out and adjusted any wrinkles and remaining dirt from most of her body.

 

"Where is the rest of your clan?" Hawthorne wondered as she followed Rory to their set destination. "You know how it is with us. Some don't show up for weeks. Or months. I got a few more people joining on the way, but they've been quiet." Rory updated her. "It's not easy running a clan. Sometimes you just have to be a bit rough with them to get them to listen, it's not just you ya know." Her advice was well intended but for a clan that focused mainly on their looks above anything else is not exactly a clan that has a top priority in the City." Hadley, I found Hawthorne." "More like I found you." Hawthorne teased with a sly smile. "Hawthorne located! Good! Can we get this show on the road? I just got word from Cayde that there is a lot of Hive bullshit going on somewhere nearby and he needs me to check it out." Hadaly responded as she drew closer to them. "Fine by me. I think I'll ride with some of the other clans I'm meeting out here. That encounter took most of my ammunition and I would rather not run into any unfriendly faces with one bullet in the chamber."

 

As the trio joined up once again Rory asked her, "So why do we have to have a clan meeting out here? It's far as Hell from everyone." Hawthorne stared at the two for a moment, taking out her ear piece and switching it off. "People can be nosy and this is something I would rather keep between us." The Guardians took the hint and turned off their own comms for the moment. "Listen you two, I don't know why it's been happening or how they haven't been stopped, but there is a clan out there, large and only getting bigger  by the second by taking out smaller clans. And I don't mean unifying them or disbanding them, I literally mean killing them off. You guys have just a handful of people in your roster. Luckily there aren't much small clans, but it's been happening and very quickly. I told the Vanguard to look into it, but Ikora has been too busy with her visions and Zavala worried over his wall to listen. Cayde has a hunch who it might be but without proof from outside sources, there isn't much he can do. I would disband them but who knows how they would react. An all out deadly Crucible match? An attack on civilians? It's frustrating." Hawthorne spat. "This is why I never went back. Large crowds and people in power make people act funny."

 

Hadaly looked confused underneath her helmet but her posture told all. "Wait, wait. Proof? But your the clan organizer! You're all the proof they need! What a load of bullshit!" Rory nodded in agreement. "Honestly, how can they not see the decline in Guardians? That's fishy, even for the City. What proof do you need?" Hawthorne put her hand up and nodded, prompting the two to hush their arguments and questions. "I know it is, trust me, but the problem is not everyone in the clan may be apart of it. At first I thought it was them leaving and joining the bigger ones or just dropping out in general, but... I asked in for a roll call, every month as you know, to keep tally on everyone. Some clans just... Never checked in." The worry for Hawthorne as she held tightly onto the holster of her gun spread to the two Guardians. "Alright well, what do you want us to do? It's going to be a little difficult for us to do much of anything. I think this is out of our area." Rory worried as she thought of potential consequences for her team and anyone else.

_Was this really the only way to figure this out?_

"Yeah, I had a few ideas but... I'm not sure." The clan organizer walked over to the edge of the cliff side and looked over the dusk settled mountains, misty and covered with large pines that pierced above the thin clouds. "You know, I thought Guardians were supposed to protect everyone, including each other. I know there's squabble between non-guardians, but it seems every day I learn more and more about our corrupted ' _saviors_ '." Hadaly stepped forward with a huff, "Hey now, it's not like all of us do that. There's always going to be a few bad apples, no matter who you are." The Warlock put a hand on the Hunter's shoulder and shook her head. "Now is not the time for questioning and fighting, we have to figure this out. Even if it means doing this on our own. Don't worry Hawthorne, we'll help you out, anyway we can."

"... Thanks." The woman was sincere in her gratitude and turned around to face them again. "There are only a handful of small clans left. Luckily they are either getting bigger or disbanded due to few people to even call it a clan, but still. Be on guard and let me know of you two run into any trouble. I have to meet up with the other clans today before word gets out what I'm doing." She nodded at the two and began her trek down back the mountainside opposite of where she was discovered. Once the two were alone Rory removed her helmet and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I really don't need this right now. We just got someone else to join in and a few who I'm waiting a response from... Plus work has me overloaded with, well, work. Ever since Osiris made his big come back, Asher has been tossing ideas around for new experiments for me to conduct. I love him but damn, this is crazy."

"You what-"

"What?"

The two stared for a moment before Hadaly got overly excited. "You love him! Ahh! Ro, did you say anything yet!? You have to! No wonder you always seem to get a little happier when we go to on Io!" She crossed her arms and leaned her weight to her right leg. "So, when's the wedding?" The scout teased with a light laugh. "Wh-what!? No wedding! Dude, he doesn't even know my name, I think... I'm just an assistant, nothing else." Rory looked  away in embarrassment. "Anyway, look, were both busy as hell, so let's just go back to what we need to do. And _please_ , keep what you heard between us? I'll tell him when I'm ready." Rory put her helmet back on and vanished to her ship before she could get anything serious from Hadaly aside from a grin and chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4 ; Just Say It (Intermission) Asher/Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly drunken Hunter talks between Rory and Hadaly while Asher and Cayde were prompted into dealing with each other while their girls discussed... Pressing matters.
> 
> Does contain alcohol, sexual topics, and over all goofiness with a touch of sad men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intermission chapters vary in length, style, and theme. These chapters explore lighter themes with humor and background information while also giving the reader a chance to see into the darker side of each story. As usual, proper titles will be given within each chapter of you are looking for a more consistent read. This chapter will transition between the pairing as it goes on, it will be indicated by *** with their names beside it.
> 
> Since the site still can't manage emojis, just picture hearts and cute stuff around Asher's name when Rory and him are texting each other.

It was early into the Winter season, a cold front coming in sooner than usual greeted the City and her people. While most complained about the chill, most Guardians enjoyed the incoming freeze as it helped them from overheating in their thick fabrics and armor they wore on a daily basis. Rory was fond of the chill and loved to spend her days in it but knew today would be held off due to the storm that was accompanying the cold. She decided instead of suffering in the cold and rain that today would be a good stay at home and do nothing day with her best friend. The idea was tossed over to Cayde and Asher to take part of a moment of their day to unwind and settle down.

Asher, of course, declined to any sort of interaction with Cayde and argued that his work is more important than a break or dealing with the Vanguard at all. With minutes of arguing and persuading Asher finally reluctantly agreed to spend some time with Cayde while it took only a few texts from Hadaly to Cayde for him to agree upon their evening spent. Rory and Hadaly spent their evening at Rory's place while Asher and Cayde hid themselves away in the Exo's home.

Hadaly stretched and sprawled onto the Warlock's sofa. Comfortable with its soft, brown, fabric and bountiful blankets for the cold. “Ah, man, I’m soooooo fuckin tired. I don’t wanna mooooooove, Rory, please, my friend… Pass me the remote.” Rory looked up from preparing a meal for the two and rolled her eyes. “Seriously? You’re right there, c'mon! Plus I’m making food, do something. Don’t be lazy.” She scoffed before Hadaly smiled at the scowl she had been given. “Ugh. I’ll just lay here. I’m tired.”

“What have you been doing that’s made you so tired?” The Warlock walked over and set down their meal of rice, beans, and pork chopped into cubes all served in a bowl to mimic a thick chili. “Ohhhh gurl, that’s for drunk talking not sober talking. Drink up THEN I’ll explain what made me so tired.” Hadaly held up an unopened bottle of their favorite alcohol to forget their worries in only a few sips. It was a strong beverage not for the faint of heart. Guardian grade for those nights you needed to have a good sleep or drink to forget. Who said there was a healthy coping mechanism to never ending wars. As the two drank they joked and got all the giggles out the way, knowing that their respective partners were out doing the same. At least, _one_ of them would be. Asher was the likely candidate to keep a drunken Cayde under control for the night.

* * *

 

*** Cayde and Asher ***

* * *

 

These two never really got along but knew it would be best and a lot less of a headache if they were at least on tolerable terms. Their girlfriends were best of friends and it was only inevitable before these two had to deal with each other on a damn near day to day basis.

“Hey Ash, how come you don’t drink? Lightweight? I got a few drinks that’ll keep your head together if uh, that’s the case.” Cayde held up some of the light craft he mentioned and shook it for a split second before setting it down. Asher scoffed at his remarks and set his things aside. The two were in casual wear as today was a dreary, rainy day to do much of anything but stay at home and, much to his annoyance, bond with the Vanguard.

“No, I do not drink. The taste is terrible and it makes anyone into a bumbling fool!” Asher made his way into the kitchen, small for the apartment and found another drink instead. “Yeah but uh, you do know your girl drinks right? She could take me on if she wanted, Shaxx even! Maybe! He can drink his weight and not even hiccup.” The Exo made his way over to the sofa and lazily sprawled out to the left side. The pillow arrangement and dip within the cushion was a telltale sign that that was his spot.

Asher paused for a moment, disliking the fact that she did but kept that thought to himself. He headed over to sit as far away from the other and attempted not to struggle to open the bottle of water before setting it down to the side with a light huff. Cayde looked at it for a moment and set his bottle down on the glass coffee table and reached for the remote. “So, what are you in the mood for? I like a good western myself but that doesn’t really seem your type. Maybe a good thriller?” He asked with a bit of a bounce his voice.

“… I am fine with whatever. No romantic comedy. I despise those films.” He eyed the water bottle again and kept himself from asking Cayde to open it. It was humiliating to be a man of science and ask for assistance for such a mundane task. Perhaps during the film he will get a glass of water instead. “Whaaaaat? You’re missing out, but alright. Uhhh, okay here. This one ain’t long. I’m sure the girls didn’t pick anything long either. If even watching anything. Those two can chat for hours. I caught them talking through the night like teenagers!” Cayde chuckled at the memory, both of them hiding under the covers trying to keep quiet while Cayde was in the other room working late into the night for any reports. Their giggles and bursts of laughter were a nice background noise to keep the place from being uncomfortably silent. No comment from Asher and a clearing of Cayde’s throat filled the room before he let the movie play. The Hunter noticed the unopened bottle and asked before overstepping his boundaries, “You… Need help with that?”

“No. I am perfectly capable of opening it on my own.”

“ ‘Kay, but you haven’t. I can do it, who cares?”

“I care! You of all people should know how it is to receive any unwanted help!”

“Hey! I’m just trying to help! Look, I know we don’t get along and I hate this as much as you, but were gonna be seeing a lot of each other and we better get used to it. Damn, what does that girl see in you?” Cayde sat back heavily on the seat with a huff, arms crossed and foot tapping in frustration.

“I ask myself that every day.” His answer was blunt and knew Cayde was asking rhetorical question, but it just came out. He reached over to the bottle and tried again but knew if he applied anymore pressure it would just squeeze out and spill a good portion onto his lap.

“… Here.” Asher finally admitted defeat and handed the bottle over to Cayde. Opening it and handed it back to Asher, Cayde had to pry for answers, “Look, I didn’t mean it like that. We may not see eye to eye, but obviously you two do.”

“No, no you are… Right. What does she see in an old Warlock, dying from an incurable condition? I have not slept in days and I fear if I meet her tonight like this, things will not end well.” He took a few sips from the bottle and set down the half empty container back down.

“… I can’t speak for her, so I don’t know. Look, you got someone who likes you for your flaws and I got someone who likes me for mine. It ain’t easy for anyone to deal with that. You use science and big words to keep yourself distracted and I use my charming good looks and hilarious jokes. You Warlocks question everything. Sometimes it’s just good to let things happen, even if you can’t find the answer. Especially if it’s good things.” Cayde relaxed and uncrossed his arms as he stared at the screen but never registered anything that was playing. His own questions now festering in his mind at his own relationship.

“… Do you have any more of that? I do not usually drink but, today is… An exception.” Cayde stood up before his questioned was finished and came back with a pack for the two to split. “You’re lucky I got the light stuff.” Cayde sat back down with a light groan as he opened one for Asher to drink. “Here is to less questions and a better future, my not so friendly friend.” He held up the bottle and waited for Asher to hit the glass against his. A moment of questioning and hesitation before the two bottles lightly clinked together and each took a nice sip to ease the pressure.

* * *

 

*** Rory and Hadaly ***

* * *

 

“Wait, so you, you and… Cayde, you two already?” Rory was quiet in her questioning, the alcohol taking a slight effect as she sat with her knees to her chest and blanket around her back. Hadaly giggled and nodded, “Yuuuuuuup. We fucked. It was great. I had no idea Exo’s had dicks! It’s great.” The Hunter took another swing and huddled up in her own blanket. The movie was not started as the two began to drink and talk. It became a side tracked idea as more pressing matters came to topic.

“So how far you two have gotten? I doubt Asher is the one who would be ready to hit the sheets anytime soon. But I dunno, y'all have been dating what, three months? Four?” Rory nodded and looked at the glass in her hand, swirling the small ice that remained from the hard liquor between her cold hands.

“Yeah… Truth be told, we hardly do anything over affectionate. A hug maybe, hand holding when we are alone. We touch foreheads a lot. I think that’s an Awoken thing? Dunno. I-” “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. Girl. Wait a second. You sound like you two haven’t even kissed!” Rory glanced over to the side and have a half smile. “Weeeeeeeelll… We did, uh, twice. They were quick. Uhm. On the cheek.” Hadaly put her drink down and put her hands over Rory’s. Her hands were just as cold to the touch as the drink she had in her hands a moment ago. “Girl. I’m gonna pray for you. I’m gonna pray for you every night and day because how the Hell have Y'ALL TWO NOT KISSED MOUTH TO MOUTH YET? YOU HAVEN’T SEEN HIS DICK! HE HASN’T TOUCHED YOUR BOOBS! Wait. Have you? Is it blue like the rest of him?” Hadaly laughs, close to a drunken state as she leans forward and barely keeps herself together. “WHAT! OF COURSE, IT IS PROBABLY BLUE. Why would it be a different color?”

“HEY.” The Hunter was ready to burst into another giggle fit. “WHAT?” Rory's cheeks and ears were red with the questions but knew better than to be mad at her. Hadaly whispered and looked up, tears forming at the base of her eyes as she tried to hold in laughter, “Do the carpets match the drapes?” A howling laughter and sharp inhale was heard from the Hunter as the Warlock yelled and could not help but laugh. “I have no idea!! We haven’t kissed, why would I know THAT?!” If her cheeks could get redder, they would. Rory laughed at the crazy questions, but she was right, in a way. “He is just nervous is all. It’s kind of cute, actually. He makes sure I’m ready, but I don’t think he is. I just don’t want to push it, ya know? He’s still very uncertain about a lot of things.”

Hadaly calmed down and nodded and took another sip. “No, I get that. Cayde gets pretty closed off too. Lots of frustration, but we talk it out. It sounds like you two really need to take another step forward, a leap even. Remember how hard it was for you two to even admit you had a thing for each other?” Rory thought of the event and sighed out. “Yeah, it was. Maybe tonight when he comes over we’ll talk about things. I don’t expect much aside from lots of hugging. And crying, oh my God I’m gonna cry. I’m a big weenie.” Rory laughed and took a large sip this time, crunching the smaller piece of ice before she spoke again. “Doesn’t help that I am drinking. Oh Ash, I hope he doesn’t overreact on me drinking. He hates it.”

“Eh, he has to get used to it. Look, just, just don’t get drunk you know? I know my man is and we are gonna pass the fuck out on the sofa when I get home. I know this. I am prepared, hoe I got my pjs on underneath this hoodie. Ain’t no one gonna see me in this but you, him and Asher. I’m good.” The Hunter poured more into her empty cup, ice still formed as she drank it before it could melt away.

* * *

 

***Asher and Cayde***

* * *

 

As the movie went on and the Exo got drunker, Asher took his mobile device and saw a few messages from Rory. Before he just had her name in it with assistant in parenthesis at the end. Then it changed to her name after they became an item, and as customed (por Rory’s request) he now had a moon symbol by her name. His name in her phone had a plethora of symbols that only embarrassed him.

Rory: hows the movie?

Rory: we havent even started ours… somehow we ended up braiding each others hair and painting our nails. Go figure.

Rory: I hope you like yellow lol

Asher chuckled at their activities and responded in one message instead of the multiple she would send.

Ash: He is drunk and lulling in and out of sleep while I count how many times I can see the boom operator fail miserably at his job. Send help. Or a gun.

Rory: :^( I’m sorry about Cay, but the movie sounds……….. great! I can send Haddie over if you need the break.

Rory: I don’t mind seeing you earlier than planned. ^^

Ash: … Tell her to pack up and return to her drunken lover.

With that Asher stood up and heard mumbling from an exhausted Exo who nearly let the bottle slip from between his fingers. Wanting to avoid leaving any sort of mess, Asher collected the empty ones Cayde generously finished and placed the half filled bottle on the table. A few minutes passed and a Hunter as quiet and drunk as she could opened the door and held it open for Asher to leave. She whispered, “Hey, thanks for hanging out with him. He needs someone who isn’t always making bets and out so late. Also, freaking talk to Rory. You gotta, that’s your girl. Ok bye.” He was confused but walked out before he had to deal with another drunken Hunter.

Rory had cleaned what little mess the two made in her home and freshened up for the night. If all went well, perhaps it would be the moment they finally did more than just hand holding and leaning. “Okay… Okay, you got this. Just… Make it casual. He’s slept over plenty of times and a kiss should be nothing.” She walked into her room, any last minute physical checking before he came by. A gentle knock was heard on the door, only to cause her heart to race for a moment before calming down again. Letting him in, they both hugged for a moment before she quickly closed the door behind him to keep any unwanted pests that lingered in the cold that may sneak into her home for warmth.

“Braiding each others hair and painting nails?” Asher questioned with a chuckle as he put his things away in her room. “Hey man, if your hair was long enough I would braid it.” She bit her lip for a moment, worried that she let out a bit too casual remark with him. Rarely did she ever call him man, dude, or anything of the likes and hoped that he would not worry over her drinking tonight. His left hand ran underneath the long, thick braid slung over her right shoulder as he paused in thought of his own hair being treated as such.

“I’m sure I would have one left in permanently if it were up to you. Now I am going to keep it short to not let that happen.“ She would find a way anyway, even if he kept it short. The casual end of her words were… Welcomed, in a way. He is not stupid and knew what she did while he was out, but knew better than to scold her for it. "Rory,” he stepped out, changed into his sleepwear, “Hadaly told me we needed to talk, is everything alright?” Asher was worried he had done something against her liking but was too nervous to bring it up to talk about. “It’s nothing… Bad. I just…” she looked away and sat down on the sofa before in inviting him to sit by her.

The room was dimly lit with a desk light and a few candles lit in the kitchen. It was cozy and warm as the wind and rain began to pick up. Sitting in the middle of the sofa, he was soon wrapped up on his left side by the warmth of his partner. She looked up at him with a smile, gentle and relaxed. “Why are we so nervous about this whole thing? Were both adults, but we’re acting like children. If you…” she sat up and her gentleness faded, “we don’t have to be together. If you want to go back to the way things were, I’m fine with that.” Asher was worried and turned to her, placing his hands on her face and quickly responded, “No, no please. It’s not that. I apologize if I ever came off to you that way. It’s just, I am not… I know you would never, but I have this strange and horrible feeling, a nightmare really, that you-” he paused as he felt warm hands on his and the space between the two close. “I just worry about you, Ash. I know there is a lot going on right now, but I want to help you with that. Being romantic partners is more than just sexual activity and sending each other hearts at odd hours of the day. I’m not with you out of pity. I really do like you, a lot. I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t. And I know this may be rushing things, but I just have to let you know so I am just going to say it.” She looked away, her nervous habit of a contact eye contact with him kicking in, a trait he found cute before but now was worried if he ever seemed threatening to her.

“I love you.” She swallowed hard after her statement and heart pounded loudly in her chest with her lips pressed tightly together as she thought of what she just said. Looking back up at him and staring him in the eyes she said it again, softer this time as her hands gripped to the skin and metal underneath it. “I love you.” The words echoed in his mind as he leaned down to her, their foreheads touched for a moment as they closed their eyes and embrace the physical contact. “I,” he had only said this a few moments in his lifetime and it was always one of the hardest things to say. “Love you too.” He then leaned in and kissed her. A gentle share between the two as Rory smiled in the kissed and returned it back. A few more kisses were shared between the two before finally taking it all in. They both leaned against each other in the speechless conversation they shared.


	5. Chapter 5 ; Void and Solar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Hadaly spend weeks out in the field in an attempt to figure out a vision that Rory has been seeing for days now. What they discover shocks and worries them both, but the Warlock more than the Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, so I will update with another one within this month again!

Hadaly sat at the shores edge, water coming just close enough to her outstretched legs as she drew circles in the sand with a short stick. "Are you sure this is going to work? We've been out here for days... Weeks." she yawned as she looked over at Rory desperately trying to find an answer to her and other questions. "I know we have been, but we have to try and I can't do this alone. I've been having those visions and every night we've been out here they have been getting stronger. It's a sign. Be it from the Traveler or something else. I need answers..." Rory looked down at the heavy sand beneath her feet, surrounded by runes drawn in the Earth and filled to the brim with her collected Void Light. "Why do _I_ have to be here? This is interesting and all but..." Hadaly questioned as she stood up and stretched her arms up high, a crackling noise heard from her shoulders and spine as she realigned herself.

"I see a Hunter in my vision and I don't know many Hunters personally enough that I actually hang out with. It's not an Exo or an Awoken because the helmet is off, but I can't make out the face... Hell, at least i don't think it's an Awoken... Something does come from their eyes, but it looks to be solar energy and you and Cayde are the only Gunslingers I know." Hadaly felt the suns flames flicker between her fingers and warm her center as she harnessed the days final light for her own. With a heavy sigh she nodded and stepped back into her position within the hodgepodge of runes and Void. "Okay... One last time?" The Hunter asked as the flames slowly grew brighter with her anticipation for her shot to be called. "Yes, once more. If my vision comes true, then we've only just begun. Don't worry, there won't be any tests after this for a while." The Void drenched Warlock reassured the other. Purple light dripped from her fingers as it overflowed the ground with a bright light that almost merged with the surrounding water. "Okay, last time... Reach for the stars."

Rory looked up at the first star in the sky, aiming her hands up as she prepared her final Void explosion. Following quickly, the Gunslinger jumped up into the air to match the same height as the Void Walker levitated to and shot in unison in the sky. However, this time a sudden surge of energy, an untapped potential surged between the two.

Void and Solar.

Dark and Light.

Two opposites that worked harmoniously against one another were soon merged into one. A bow of flame, like a comment accompanied with a sword of ethereal light singed across the horizon with a fantastic display of energy working beyond its theorized power. The two landed on their feet, harshly as they looked up at each other with shock and awe. "Did you see that!? What was that!? Rory, what was that! It wasn't a gun, why did I shoot a fire arrow?" Hadaly looked at her hands, dim with a new Light as she sat on her knees to collect her thoughts. "Did you see what I did? Since when can I throw freaking Void **swords**?! Never! Hadaly, this is what I saw! A union of supers! How... How did this happen? It's like... We traded what we intended but we got a different result instead. Did we just discover a new way to combine our powers?" Rory looked at the runes again for any noticeable change and asked for her Ghost to scan and keep the data.

"Ikora has had an interest in potential new supers as of late. I wonder... I wonder if she would be impressed. I hope we discovered something new and not some obvious trick used in the past." She held her hands out to help the tired Hunter out of the circle before staring down at the sticks and etching. "As much as I want to keep it here for others to find, it's too dangerous." Rory kicked the runes apart and covered up their tracks as best as she could before dusting any sand from her short robes. "The tide will wash the rest away, but I don't want to go without it truly being destroyed." Rory looked back down at t he turned up sand and sticks.

"Sometimes I used to think Warlocks worry to much, but now I know why. You guys discover crazy shit all the time." Hadaly cleaned her feet off the best she could before putting her boots on and looking over at the worried Warlock. "What's wrong? And don't say nothing, you've got the same expression as when you saw Oryx was headed on his way." She approached the other and looked down at the dimly light ground with Void and Solar energies fading into the damp soil. "That's my fear. Every time we grow stronger, so do our enemies. The universe has a terrible way of keeping everything in check. What if something is coming? Sooner than we thought? And I'm not talking about the Hive or the Darkness, everyone knows that. I wonder if Osiris knows something we don't. He has before, so what else has the City ignored that turns out to be true?"

Rory stepped over into the tall grass before hitting old wood, rickety beneath her steps as she waited for Hadaly to collect her things. "You really think the old man knows something? He was right about a lot of things anyone can see that but... That was Vex. This is something more than Vex... Right?" She caught up with her and the two walked side by side as they made their way back to their ships. "So far, he is our best bet. I'm going to give this info to Ikora before I go see him though. Asher, too. They might know something I don't and I've read all that i could on Light and Guardians. I just hope I'm not too late in figuring this out." The worry with Rory grew before Hadaly stepped in front of her to stop the other. "No, no, no uh you aren't going back to studying! This is Rory talk for "I'm gonna study for weeks until I collapse from exhaustion" ! Come on, don't do this to yourself. Not again. Let's go get something to eat and rest. We've been at this for weeks. Plus, I'm sure the guys will be happy to see us." She smiled and put an arm around the others shoulder for a quick embrace. "Keep me posted on what you find, but don't over do it!" Hadaly disappeared into thin wisps of data before teleporting into her ship. Rory sighed at the concern her clanmate shown. "Yeah, okay. Okay." Her eyes were closed as she felt the heat from the ships engine passed by her and shot the ship into orbit within an instant. "I hope this feeling is wrong." Rory spoke to herself as she headed home.


	6. Chapter 6 ; Opposites... Tolerate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Cayde deal with each others company while being left in the shadows of their partners silence of study and distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but the next will be quite long!

Asher was been far too busy to leave Io to spend time with anyone as of late, but there was also not much of a choice for him anyway. Rory and Hadaly had set out on a personal quest for weeks to find the origins of something plaguing his loved ones mind. He insisted that Ikora go along with her, but knew better than to press the touchy subject of a Warlock out of tune with reality and a Warlock who was stead fast on a personal mission. His thoughts were interrupted by his name being called by Cayde. Asher sighed quietly and looked up at the Exo cheerily coming to his pocket of Io.

"Hey, hey! So, tell me about this whole secret mission out girls are on, huh? Hads didn't spill anything but I know your ass got a boat load of info from Ro. I have to be in the know too, ya know?" Cayde wondered and stood in front of Asher before being a curious Hunter and walking behind him to see what he was working on. "I have the same information you have. Rory only told me so much before she said she would explain things later. I am as curious as you are, but I think it's for the best to leave our meddling out for once. I do intent to interrogate the both for information." Asher looked over his shoulder and gave Cayde a scowl that prompted him to put his hands up in surrender, taking a few steps back. "Easy, easy. I was just lookin'. And she didn't tell you a damn thing either huh? Well, hows about you and I have our own secret getaway?"

Cayde threw the idea out there just as soon as a few of Asher's assistants came by, only to slowly back away at the potential elope they may have intruded upon. " **Ugh. No.** I am far too busy to deal with you." Asher huffed as he felt a strong arm pull around his shoulders and held him close. "Aww come on, no need to be shy! We're gonna be best pals I know it!" Cayde smiled best he could before sighing out and looking down. "Just try to lighten up? I know our whole movies and beer thing didn't work out so great, but let's give it another shot. Hads and Ro really hate seeing us be at each others throats." Cayde let him go and stepped back to give Asher some space. "... Fine. I cannot venture too far into the open due to hostile enemies and bumbling Guardins running amok!" Asher left note of his momentary leave and had hist Ghost transmat his equipment away back safely. "Atta boy! Let's go see if some of my nearby caches are still full. I know I left some nearby." Cayde hummed and lead the way. "Perhaps. Or perhaps your scouts took a liking to the free equipment that you left behind and picked it clean." Asher commented.

The two walked in a light silence up until Cayde began the barrage of questions that did make Asher a bit uncomfortable, but knew the Vanguard meant well. "So how's you and Ro been? She seems a lot happier than normal.  Ya know she's usually a quiet girl, but then again, we were on professional terms before this all happened so..." Cayde stopped in his tracks and knelt down to touch and pluck a small plant to collect for his own personal data. "I- well, we are fine. Hmm, yes." Asher looked away and watched the Exo carefully pluck the plant from its home and placed within a worn book. "We have begun to become more affectionate with one another. Nothing serious but, it's progress. We have also discussed more serious matters such as what we will do when..." he looked down at the twitching arm that haunted him. "If I transform. Time is running short for me, and it is best to be prepared for the future." He watched Cayde scribble some notes before the worn book was pocketed away.

For a moment the air was still around them until Cayde rose and cleaned dirt off of his knees. "Yeah. I gotcha. Hadaly and I had to have our own conversation about me running the prison. She insists on me giving it to a scout or someone else but, running that prison ain't easy. Still, I know it's for the best why she's even  suggesting it. Like you said, gotta think of the future." The two looked over where the Traveler created a physical imprint on Io as a reminder of its success. "I am glad that Rory is happy. Happier. The nights aren't long and days seem to go by faster. It's a good and bad situation." Asher chuckled in amusement of it all. Here he was, a ticking clock, spending what may be his final moments with someone who makes time move against his will. "Hard to believe it."

"What?" Cayde kept his gaze upon the crater. "All of it." Asher let a heavy sigh escape from  him his nose out of habit. "Yeah well, best believe it because it's real. Thrive in it." The Hunter say down soon to be followed by the Warlock. "... Has she taken any of your jackets and kept them? Hads took three of my old hoods and refused to give them back." Asher nodded. "Yes. And one of my robes. She says they help her fall asleep. I am unsure as to how or why, but they do." Cayde laughed before he commented, "What? No way, that's what my girl said! Damn I bet they are sisters and aren't telling us. What's next, they get the same color scheme and ship and pretend it was an accident?" Cayde chuckled at the thought of the two being utterly surprised. "Possibly. They do share many interests, but I highly doubt they are related."

"You ever seen them talk about their favorite stuff? It's like an echo, it's scary." The two continued  their conversations over the simple things in life. Work, their love life, what they planned to do later on in the week, even asking questions about one another. It seems Cayde's persuasiveness caught Asher in a snare. Headed back, each got a message from their respective partners. "See what I mean? Twins. You can't convince me."

"Cayde. One is Hispanic and the other is Caucasian. I doubt they are twins. The chances of an even split and being from the same egg are one in a million." Asher rolled his eyes. "I will only begin to question  _anything_ if they showed up dressed the same with the same hair style. I may even hold you accountable for it."

" **Me?** Why me?" Cayde scoffed and stared at Asher for an answer and not just any answer, one that made sense.

"Because you would be the one to convince them to do so, that is why."

"I- ah whatever. Coming back as a Guardian is one in a million and look at us. I'm gonna head in out. Hads is mad hungry and so am I. I'll come back to bother you another day." He gave a friendly pat on the Warlock's back, gentle but reassuring as he teleported to his ship. Asher welcomed the embrace and headed back to his station, reading the text messages from Rory fondly.

Rory: one million days with no sleep is horrible!!  
Rory: come home and keep me company? There is so much to tell you!  
Rory: also i may be in the shower when you come home, i smell like beach and the abyss... :(

Updating the systems of his location, Asher quickly made his way back to his ship and headed out to meet Rory.


End file.
